


Cuts and Bruises

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [11]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, All Human AU, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Gen, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, RK Family, Sibling Bonding, aromantic ada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 11 - All Human AUAda and Markus walk their brothers home from school after an eventful day.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit Evolution & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Cuts and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> RK FAMILY BABY i missed writing this sibling squad
> 
> (idk how happy i am with this one??? but here you go!)

The Kamski children had always had a particular way of walking home from school. They walked in pairs; Ada and Markus in the back, Connor and Nines in the front. No matter whether or not they were all in the same school, it had always remained that way since elementary. They'd meet when the bell rang and walk home as a unit. Connor and Nines were always in front so Ada and Markus could keep an eye on them, which made much more sense when they were both six and five years old respectively. Now that they were approaching their teens, it seemed superfluous, but Ada in particular insisted upon keeping it that way.

Today, they retained their usual formation, but Connor and Nines were walking slightly further away from Ada and Markus this time. This was due to the fact that they were very embarrassed by their sister's behaviour today. 

Ada and Markus had come to visit them from the high school during the lunch hour, and had been met with an unfortunate sight indeed. There was a group of older looking boys picking on their brothers. They'd both approached the situation, but with varying methods. Markus had planned on confronting Connor and Nines's tormentors by politely asking what the problem was and attempting a peaceful resolution. Before he could however, Ada had marched over and grabbed two out of three of them by their collars, hoisted them off the ground and demanded to know what was going on.

"Hey, you crazy? Put us down!" one of them had yelled, flailing around as Ada suspended them in mid-air.

"I think you want to apologise for getting near my brothers," said Ada coldly, right into his ear. Markus looked horrified. Connor and Nines looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them whole. 

"Wait, is that a girl?!" exclaimed the other boy, not having gotten a good look at Ada before she accosted them.

"You don't go near them again, got it?" Ada had snarled at them both.

"Ada, come on, let's go, they've learned their lesson," Markus had hissed, repeatedly tapping her on the shoulder as his mind reeled about what would happen if a teacher discovered teenagers from a different school terrorising two much younger students.

Ada, eventually satisfied that Connor and Nines's tormentors would leave them alone from that point on, released them. When she looked towards her brothers, they were all glaring at her. They'd had no time to resolve the hostility between them as they were very close to the end-of-lunch bell, and that had led to some difficult feelings throughout the day. They'd been dreading this walk home, in all honesty. Unfortunately they didn't have much choice. It's not like their dad would pick them up.

As they continued the torturous walk home, Markus nudged Ada.

"Shouldn't you just apologise to them so we can move on?"

Ada frowned at him. "What for? I helped them."

"They're too young to see it that way. All they saw was their big sister having to come to their rescue."

"What, it's embarrassing being saved by a girl?"

"It's embarrassing being saved by anyone to those two."

Ada clenched her jaw. "Whatever, I'm not sorry."

"You know what? You should be," said Markus. He didn't sound angry. He sounded disappointed. That was even more annoying to Ada. How was he more of a dad to her than her actual dad? She was older than him too, for God's sake.

"Yeah, yeah, violence is never the answer. I get it, Gandhi," said Ada sarcastically.

"I have to believe there's a better solution to these things than violence, Ada," sighed Markus. "It actually hurts me to think otherwise."

"All I know is that politely asking those kids to leave Connor and Nines alone would have done jack shit," snapped Ada. "Now, they'll never bother them again!"

"Maybe so but..." Markus huffed, giving up completely. "I don't know. I wish there were other ways - faster ways - of getting the same results."

Ada sighed. "Look, I know I probably overreacted. I know I made everyone uncomfortable. I just... one day I won't be able to defend them anymore. One day they're gonna go out there and I can't protect them. It's not like dad's gonna look out for them, he's a lousy parent. What am I if not their angry overprotective big sister? "

"Maybe you'll just be their big sister," said Markus. 

Ada pursed her lips. "I just hate the thought of people picking on them."

"Well, I don't know if that's gonna be a problem after today," Markus chuckled. "Look, it's not your responsibility to be their dad because ours can't be fucked with parenting. They're brave kids, smart kids, they can look after themselves. You can be important to them without making it your life's mission to protect them from every tiny obstacle they face in life. Taking on their problems as well as yours isn't healthy, Ada."

Ada smirked. "You talk like you're thirty, you know."

"You _act_ like you're five."

"Touché!"

Ada picked up the pace and put an arm around each of her little brothers as she approached them.

"Hey," she said softly. "What do you guys want for dinner? It's on me."

Connor and Nines exchanged a look, mutually coming to the conclusion that if forgiving Ada on the spot meant a dinner they didn't have to cook themselves, it was worth it.

"Tacos," said Nines with a grin. Connor enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

Ada ruffled their hair. "You got it, shrimps. It means we gotta go to the store first, though. Markus will buy you ice cream while I shop."

Markus frowned. "With what money?"

Ada shot a cheeky glance behind her. "Your money!"

"...Okay, fine."

The Kamski children walked to the store, on good terms again. They had to be; they were going to have to rely on each other for a long time, after all. No matter what underlying hostility they held towards each other as they navigated the pitfalls of sibling-hood, they had to admit that taco night was always worth burying the hatchet.


End file.
